Serendipity
by KateNAllie
Summary: Serendipity n : good luck in making unexpected and fortunate discoveries. Including many character pairings of Hogwarts. no slash no incest not based on the movie Five couples so far!
1. DG Honeysuckle

Serendipity  
  
Summary: A collection of one shots about good findings of love between the expected and the unexpected couples by the authors MissyNoGrace and katepotter13. Not based on the movie. Including all of the student pairings you can think of. (besides slash)  
  
MissyNoGrace's Pairing of Draco/Ginny  
  
Honeysuckle  
  
Ginny, sweet age of twenty-three, sat in the park's swing, rocking back and forth, with branches of honeysuckles in her lap. She hummed a muggle song she had heard on the radio. She plucked a honeysuckle off one of the branched and pinched the end off of it and pulled slowly. The fresh dew gathered on the tip of the glossy string. Ginny brought it to her mouth and sucked gently. The dew was sweet and celestial, but the taste passed quickly, and turned dry and bitter.  
  
Ginny rocked back and forth on the playground swing, looking up at the children chasing each other and being carefree as children can be. One man caught her eye in particular. She couldn't see his face but she could see bright blonde hair, and a strong build. He chased a small girl no older than four years old. The girl had blonde hair, just as her assumed father. She stumbled up the stairs as her father grabbed her by the waist and held her high above his head. She fell into a laughing fit as her father pulled her into his lap, when they sat down. He startled to tickle her.  
  
Ginny felt herself smile at the scene. The man caught her staring and looked into her eyes. Ginny felt a sense of deja vu and felt herself blush. She turned back to her honeysuckles and ate another one. After she was done with each flower she would string them together. It wasn't long enough to put on her head but she had enough flowers to make it so.  
  
Ginny looked up and saw the man walking towards her. He sat down in the swing next to her with his little girl in his lap. Ginny followed him with her eyes until he met hers with his as he sat down. He looked into her eyes for a moment. Ginny noticed that his eyes seemed vaguely familiar. They sat there for a moment, searching each other's eyes for a while.  
  
"Have I met you before? You look like someone I once knew, but I can't put my finger on whom, exactly." The young man said.  
  
Ginny smiled slightly. "You know what? I was thinking the exact same thing. We've might have passed each other on the street. Or maybe we went to Hogw- ahem school together." The man frowned slightly at her mistake.  
  
"Did you say Hogwarts?" the man said cautiously.  
  
"Um... maybe... um... no?" Ginny said timidly.  
  
"Don't worry. You are a witch right? I am a wizard" bravely saying his deepest secret, knowing if she was a muggle he could just use a simple memory charm.  
  
Ginny sighed a breath of relief. "Oh yes. That is where we must have noticed each other." Ginny heard a car honk and turned around to see a familiar pug face.  
  
"Draco!" She barked "Get that brat over here! She has to be over at her grandmother's in ten minutes!!" The man sighed, and held up a finger to signal that his conversation with Ginny wasn't over. He stood up holding his daughter and walked to the car. He kissed the little girl goodbye and put her in her car seat. He shut the door shut, and waved to his daughter. After the car sped off he walked back to Ginny.  
  
"Sorry about that. Ex-wives, so bloody bothersome."  
  
Ginny didn't say anything, she just stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Are you OK? You seem a bit pale."  
  
Ginny stuttered, "D-d-draco Malfoy?!?" The man seemed taken aback.  
  
"Ay." He said, dumbfounded. Ginny gasped. "Um..." Ginny did the only thing that came to her mind: She stuck out her hand. "Virginia. Ginny Weasley." Draco coughed.  
  
"Weaslette?"  
  
"Speak for your self, Ferret." Draco did the last thing she thought he would do. He laughed. Ginny stared at him for a moment. Then she burst out in hysterics. The honeysuckles fell from her lap. When they stopped laughing she picked them up and replaced them in her lap. She picked another one, ate the dew and strung the flower.  
  
She looked up at Draco and saw him watching her intently. She picked a flower and offered it to him. He smiled a small smile and took the flower. He stared at it, confused. She laughed and took the flower and pinched the end and pulled on the string. The dew gathered on the end and she handed the string to him. She expected him to take it. He didn't take it. Instead he leaned forward taking the string in his mouth. In the process, his lips gently grazed her hand. Ginny blushed furiously. He looked up, still not moving his mouth, to see her expression. He smirked his famous smirk.  
  
"Am I making you uncomfortable, Miss Weasley?" Ginny didn't say anything, but she jerked her hand away. He straightened up with the string still hanging from his mouth. Ginny giggled. Draco changed the subject.  
  
"Those are good, what are they?"  
  
"Oh, these?" she held up the flowers. He nodded. "Oh, they're honeysuckles, my favorite flower."  
  
Draco nodded and took another. Ginny slapped his hand. He jerked back, dropping the flower. He glared at her. "What was that for?"  
  
She looked at him with twinkling eyes. "Pick your own!" He smiled. "Come with me then." He sat up and she followed. She led him to the creek on the other side of the park. They picked many flowers. Ginny closed her eyes and inhaled. She loved the sweet, intoxicating smell of honeysuckles.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and reached for another branch. Draco reached for the same branch. Their hands touched. Ginny didn't pull away. Instead she looked up at Draco. Draco looked into her chocolate eyes. He laced his fingers with hers, she responded by lacing hers with his. He looked at their hands then back at her. He pulled her close, with their noses centimeters apart. Ginny could feel his breath on her face.  
  
He leaned in closer, closing the space between them. The kiss was sweet and gentle at first, but it became more heated and passionate. Draco slid his velvet tongue across her lips, then prying her mouth open with it. She let him and slid her tongue into his mouth. They let each other explore each other's mouths.  
  
Draco slid his hands up her shirt as Ginny did the same to his chest, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. She got to the last button and slid his shirt up. Ginny pulled back and admired his well-built body.  
  
"Wow" She murmured. He smirked and moved his mouth down to her neck. He sucked at her his hands to her bra strap and unclasped it. Ginny pulled back and looked into his eyes. "No, not here"  
  
"Why not?' he said, a little disappointed.  
  
"Um...." She looked around at the children making her point clear. He looked down and blushed. "Oh, yea."  
  
Ginny laughed and reached back to clasp her bra. She grabbed her string of flowers and tied them all together. She grabbed something from her pocket and hid it under the flowers.  
  
"The flowers are for your daughter, but there's a surprise for you in there." She winked at him and walked off, hoping he knew how to use a telephone.  
  
Twelve Months Later   
  
Ginny rocked back and forth in the swing, laughing in the pale moonlight, sucking on a honeysuckle. She looked over to the other swing and flashed Draco a come-and-get-me grin and jumped off the swing and ran towards the creek. Ginny heard Draco behind her. They were right next to the creek, when Ginny ran right into the creek. She collapsed and sat in the middle of the creek. Draco fell right next to her. Ginny, laughing, looked over to Draco. Draco silenced her with a kiss.  
  
After their kiss fest they walked up to the honeysuckle bushes. Ginny inhaled her favorite smell. Draco looked at her and smiled at her look of contentment. He took this moment and got down on one knee. When she opened her eyes she saw him down on his knee. Ginny gasped as she saw him reach for something in his pocket and pulled out a small yellow box.  
  
"Virginia Molly Weasley, I love you, and I believed I have ever since you have shown me the luring taste of honeysuckles, the taste of you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Ginny, will you marry me?" He opened the box and revealed a gold ring with a honeysuckle on it. The petals were yellow diamonds with leaves as emeralds. Ginny gasped and now was in tears. She leaped into his arms laughing and crying with joy screaming, "YES!" Draco slid the ring onto her finger, bursting with joy.  
  
He caught her lips with his, in a sweet, intimate kiss. After sitting there in each other's arms, they got up and walked to their car. Draco looked down at Ginny and laughed.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Oh, nothing." He said, still laughing. Ginny hit him in the arm.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Ow! That hurt."  
  
"You big baby. Tell me or I'll hit harder."  
  
"Ok, Ok. Its nothing, but its just that your wearing a white shirt." He said bursting in laughter, again. Ginny whacked him upside the head and covered her chest with her arms. "Yea, I love you, too." She murmured.  
  
A/N Yay!! It's done. I'm sorry if the white shirt part was stupid, but Kate thought it would be HILARIOUS so I put it in there. I hope you liked this one story. Kate is writing the next one. Not sure what it is called or about. Please review! It makes me happy. 


	2. HG Love on the Bench

Serendipity  
  
Disclaimer: These are not our characters and they never will be. They are J.K. Rowling's and we are only borrowing them for a while to have some fun. If they were ours, we wouldn't be on fanfiction. The only thing that is ours is the plot.  
  
Summary: A collection of one shots about good findings of love between the expected and the unexpected couples by the authors Missynograce and katepotter13. Not based on the movie. Including all of the student pairings you can think of. (Besides slash)  
  
-------Katepotter13's Harry/Ginny-------  
  
Love on the Bench  
  
Harry, 17, was walking down the sidewalk on Privet Drive. It was a very sunny afternoon during the summer and no clouds were appearing in the sky so it was really hot outside.  
  
Harry stopped because he saw something shiny on the ground. He bent down to look at it and it was a galleon! He picked it up and thought, "Why is there a galleon on the sidewalk on a muggle street if there are no wizards who live here?"  
  
Harry was confused. The only witch he knew lived here was Mrs. Figg and she was a squib. He doubted she had any magical money because she always went shopping in muggle supermarkets. So whose money could it be?  
  
Harry shook his head and continued walking. Since he had his bent down to the sidewalk so he couldn't see anything, he bumped into someone. Automatically, he said, "Sorry!" and looked up. He was facing someone he knew rather fondly. She was very close to Harry so he could count every freckle on her nose.  
  
"Hello there, Harry. I bet you don't remember me, now do you?" the girl asked. She looked about 16.  
  
"G-G-Ginny? Is that you?" he asked, baffled as to why she was in a muggle town. She nodded and blushed a little. She still had that childhood crush on Harry, but he didn't notice that her crush had turned into love.  
  
Harry gestured that she should walk with him down the street. They started walking and Harry broke the silence with, "Not to be rude or anything but why are you here? There are no witches or wizards who live in this neighborhood."  
  
"My family was being a pain because I was sort of, moping around the house as you might call it so I ran away to get a little peace and quiet. That's how I got here." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh, I see. That's me as well. My cousin was ganging up on me and trying to chase me and hurt me. My aunt and uncle weren't helping any, either." Harry said, keeping his head down.  
  
"Well, let's get away from here. Do you have your wand? I don't." Ginny said. Harry nodded.  
  
"Why do I need my wand?" he asked.  
  
"Well, of course we could travel somewhere on the Knight Bus. I'd really like to look around Diagon Alley. What about you?" Ginny replied. A BANG was the answer to her question and as she looked up fast, she got whiplash. Her hand flew up to her neck and started rubbing it as Harry listened to Stan's speech. He paid him and both of them got on and sat down in two chairs across from each other on the bottom. The only other person on the bus was a very old man with no hair on his head. He was about to fall asleep.  
  
Harry noticed that Ginny was rubbing her neck and asked, "You need any help there, Gin?" Ginny blushed. Harry reached up and started to massage her neck and he thought he heard a slight moan of pleasure come from her. But, it might've been his imagination.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Where did you say you wanted to go?" Stan asked and Harry answered, while not stopping. "The Leaky Cauldron."  
  
Ginny looked at Harry through the corner of her eyes and said, "Are we going to Diagon Alley?" Harry nodded as he continued to work his hands on her neck. All of a sudden they were jerked forward and Harry landed on the floor and a split second afterward, Ginny landed on top of him. "The Leaky Cauldron! We will drop you two off because when we wake up this old man, he will be a grump and you do NOT want to be near him. Hurry up now, before he wakes!"  
  
Ginny tried to pull herself off of Harry but Harry had grabbed her sides and carried her off the bus. He set her down gently as Ginny looked up at Harry and thought, "He has quite a lot of muscle to carry me. Probably from Quidditch. He has grown about 3-4 inches taller than I last saw him, too. He hit a growth spurt probably, like Ron." Ginny laughed a little as she thought of this.  
  
Harry turned around and asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, Harry, nothing at all." She said, still snickering a little. Harry rolled his eyes, making him remind her of Parvati as they walked into the pub. Harry made a beeline for the back as the other people in there exclaimed that 'Harry Potter was here!' and 'Oy! Harry! Mr. Potter! Lemme buy you a drink!'  
  
Harry took out his wand at the back and tapped the bricks to open Diagon Alley. They stepped through as Harry said, "I need to go to Gringotts. And, oh, I found a galleon on the sidewalk where you supposedly walked. Have it. I don't need it." Then he gave her the galleon and walked off to go get his money, leaving Ginny to inspect the galleon. She laughed and ran to catch up with Harry who had walked a long way with those long legs of his.  
  
They met up in the lobby of Gringotts. The goblins looked up and stared at them. Harry approached the front counter with a key in his hand.  
  
"I would like to make a withdrawal. My name is Harry James Potter." He told the goblin who nodded and told another goblin to take him to Harry's vault.  
  
------------------------------------------------- "Vault 693." The goblin said, then he took the key and opened the vault. Harry scooped the gold into his moneybag really quick so Ginny couldn't see how much gold he had. He came out and sat back down next to Harry as they went back to the top.  
  
"Where shall we go first?" Harry asked. "I haven't got my booklist yet, so I don't know what to get. How about we go check Quality Quidditch Supplies? I need some new equipment." Ginny nodded and they both made their way into the shop.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Why, Mr. Potter, I am so pleased to meet you. What is your girlfriend's name?" the cashier gestured toward Ginny. "Ginny Weasley." Harry answered. He looked at Ginny who was blushing. Harry noticed why she was and blushed a little too.  
  
"Do you have any new brooms? Or is the Firebolt the newest one?" Harry asked the cashier.  
  
The cashier looked up at him and said, "Well, we did receive one new broom yesterday. Just one. Want to see it?" Harry nodded and all three of them headed towards the back.  
  
When Ginny reached the room, the man was showing Harry the broom. It was a fine-polished handle with a chocolate-color broom tail. It had red-and-gold stripes painted before the tail of the broom started.  
  
"What's it called?" Harry asked.  
  
"I call it the Lion Startail. And the package it came in said it was to be sold for one thousand galleons." The cashier said.  
  
"Can you hold on one second?" Harry asked. The cashier nodded and Harry ran to get some more money.  
  
"I think he really wants that broom, sir. His Hogwarts house colors are red and gold and that broom fits him really well. It is a very beautiful broom in my opinion." Ginny said. The cashier nodded again with a smile on his face. They chatted awhile and Harry ran in after about 5 minutes. He was holding a bulging bag and said,  
  
"In this bag are 1000 galleons. I want the broom. Can I look around a while too?" Harry said. The cashier laughed at the look on Harry's face and nodded again. Harry went to look at gloves for him for his broom during the winter. He found a nice maroon pair to match his broom and also found some goggles for when it rains. He paid for them and hoisted the broom on his shoulder and Harry reluctantly let Ginny carry the bag.  
  
They walked down the road and stopped at a bench. Harry set down his belongings and said, "Ginny. I have had a great day. I think your parents might be looking for you, though. I need to go now, too. I am in deep trouble. But, call me." Harry took out a piece of paper and wrote his phone number down and gave it to her. She put it in her pocket and looked up again.  
  
"I realized one thing today. A crush is a very powerful thing. I bet you know that. But love is even more powerful and can last a lifetime. I think I am in love." Harry said and leaned over to kiss Ginny. Ginny deepened the kiss and they sat there. Involved in each other. In a very deep and passionate kiss. You could almost sense the amount of love between them. The perfect couple. Harry James Potter and Virginia Molly Weasley. On the Diagon Alley street. Sharing each other's love.  
  
A/N: Okay I am done! The perfect couple with the perfect plot in the perfect story. MNG: You mean Draco/Ginny?? KP: ::Rolls eyes and continues:: The only other thing that is really missing is you with your precious little reviews that make the authors so happy they will scream. So, please review and make us scream. We will thank you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever.... Etc... If you have any ideas for pairs, please say them in your review! Thank you!!!! 


	3. HrR Coincidence

A/N: Nearly a year. I'm so sorry! This'll be good. (I hope) Please keep reading! Peace!

* * *

Story 4 Hermione and Ron (Hermione POV First person) 

"That'll be 1 galleon. Thank you and have a great day!" I closed the register to my bookstore "Books For Life." I sat back in my chair, exhausted. 7 hours straight can do that to you (trust me I know).

While one old man was wandering the store, I had a few flashbacks.

Flashback

"Its LeviOOOHsa not LevioSAAAH" I pronounced clearly. Ron rolled his eyes.

end flashback

I felt bad after that. But I liked him so much and I wanted him to get it right. But the pride in his eyes after he had gotten it right just made me feel wonderful inside. I was jerked from my thoughts when the man that was wandering the store slammed the books on the counter.

"Excuse me." He said in a gruffly voice. I didn't like that voice at all so I waited on him as quickly as possible. After he walked out the door I heaved a sigh of relief at an empty store. It was almost time to leave so I went ahead and grabbed my belongings, took off my uniform and I slid into my long frayed blue jeans and a tight green polo. I slid on my camouflage sandals to go with my shirt and waited for Jenny to come in to relieve me. She finally did and I chatted with her for a while then left.

I walked down Diagon Alley slowly, passing each store with a head of memories from my school days. I decided to go home after I passed a certain store and had a couple of bad memories.

I slid the key into the lock at my apartment and walked in, slamming the door behind me. I slung my bookbag and my keys onto the counter and flung myself on the couch. I rested there for about 10-15 minutes and then I decided to go club hopping so I went into my room and stripped myself of my clothing.

I went through my closet, looking for some clothing to wear to my favorite club 'You're Not Alone.' I finally decided on a tight black tank and my favorite leather skirt. I put on my undergarments and put on my clothing, grabbed a clutch to go with my outfit and Apparated out after grabbing my keys.

* * *

I went up to the club's door, showed the guy my I.D. and went inside. It was really crowded and it stunk of real BO but it was recognizable and I made my way to the bar to order a Shirley Temple. I sat there, sipping it, looking out at the crowd. I saw a flash of unmistakable red and almost spit out my drink. Then, I noticed the red was heading my way. I didn't know what to do. What if it wasn't whom I thought it would be? 

"Hermione?" the guy asked. I looked up, startled at the name that I hadn't used for 3 years. "Hermione Granger?" I just nodded, praying it was him.

"Its Ron Weasley. Remember me?" he said and he was unprepared for what happened next.

He was almost pushed on his butt on the floor because I hugged him so tightly. "Oh Ron. I haven't seen you in 5 years!" I squealed. He hugged tightly back and then we sat down to have a drink. "So how have you been?" Ron asked. "I haven't seen you in forever.."

"Well, as you probably guessed, I opened up a book store in Diagon Alley and I bought a flat near it…. Umm…. I never married because I loved someone but they never knew it…." I said to him, hinting a little.

"I knew it! I knew you'd be really successful. I work as a keeper for the Chudley Cannons now…. Part time though. I live in a flat not too far away from their field so I can just walk there whenever I feel like it just to practice. I never had the time to get too involved with a girl but I had time in the past and I loved someone but I don't know if they loved me back……" he trailed off, looking sad but then he shook his head and smiled.

"So we both were pretty successful with what we did best, huh?" I said, taking another sip of my Shirley Temple. He nodded.

"Have you seen Harry at all? I haven't seen him since we graduated!" Ron said. "I wonder what happened to him..." Hermione shrugged.

"I'd just about die if I saw him. Like I almost did when I saw you." I said. Ron smiled. "I missed you Hermione and our study sessions we had before we finished school. I got really good grades on the NEWTs, you know. Thanks!" he said and ordered a small shot.

My heart filled with warmth at the gratitude. "Well, all you had to do was ask! And how can I leave a poor friend in need?" I laughed and slugged Ron on the arm. He just rolled his beautiful eyes at me.

"You couldn't, so that's why you helped me!" he laughed. I shook my head and gave him a very beautiful smile. I turned to my drink but realized I had drunk the whole thing so I ordered another. I'm glad it was non-alcoholic drink otherwise I'd be passed out drunk. We chatted for a long time until it got to be around midnight. I said I had to leave and Ron said he'd take me home. So we walked home slowly, enjoying the clear night sky.

* * *

When we approached my door, we turned toward each other. "Tonight was great. Thanks for taking me home!" I said, smiling. Ron smiled too. "What a coincidence to meet up at a club out of hundreds in London." He said. 

"Well that club is my favorite club in the whole world. The bartender is really nice and they have great dancing music. The drinks are delicious and the guys are hot. I met some great ones tonight." I smiled mischievously. "Will you come over tomorrow for supper? I don't have anything planned!"

"Sure, why not, my practice scheduled for tomorrow ends at around four o'clock so I'll be here by five? Is that fine?" he asked hesitantly. "Does that give you enough time to get ready? I know how girls are!"

I slugged him on the arm and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight! I'll see you tomorrow at 5." I said and turned the lock with my key and slipped inside. I then hopped to the window and saw nothing but heard a small POP! He must've Dissaparated. I sat back on the couch. What a night! I meet the guy I loved, well, still loved at my favorite dance club. How strange. Then, we plan to meet up the next day so I can make him supper! I went to bed floating on a cloud.

* * *

"Come in the door's unlocked!" I said to Ron who was knocking at the door. He came in and hung up his jacket on the coat hanger in the front hallway. He then came into the kitchen and sat down at the little bar I have. "Whatcha cooking?" he asked, pointing to the pot on the stove. 

"Something, now go away!" I joked. He didn't move, just as I suspected.

"Go away? With food cooking?" Ron joked. "I'm hungry. When's it gonna be done?"

"Ron, your appetite seems to have grown since 7th year. I'm surprised you're not fat!" They both laughed.

"I work out." He grinned widely.

I shook my head. "Supper is done. Ron, will you set the table? The places are in the cupboard next to the refrigerator." He nodded and did what he was told. He washed his hands and sat down while I brought out the drinks and silverware. "Okay, here comes the main course. Roast beef." I walked through the dining room with the big pot and set it in the middle of the table.

"We have to bless the food first Ron." I said to him before he grabbed some roast beef. They blessed the food and supper began.

AN HOUR LATER

"Wow, Hermione, you're a great cook." Ron said, leaning back in his chair. I beamed. "Thanks. I have no more leftovers because of you." He rolled his eyes.

"What's for dessert?" he asked, rubbing his stomach. I laughed. "Ready for dessert? Already?" I asked. He nodded vigorously. I shook my head. "Not now. Want to play a board game?"

"Which one?" he asked. "Not a word game, please. I KNOW you'd win." "How about Yahtzee?" I suggested.

ANOTHER HOUR LATER

"YAHTZEE!" Ron said. "Ha, I won." I was laughing because I had taught him for half an hour on just how to play the game.

"Dessert?" I suggested and we cleaned up our mess and I brought out the dessert.

"Strawberry Cheesecake. I don't hope you'll like it so I can have it all." He stuck out his tongue. But he ended up liking it and having 3 slices.

"Have you ever seen or been to a movie?" I asked as we collapsed on the couch. He shook his head as I popped in Phantom of the Opera.

After the movie ended (you guys tell me what the movie is like because I have never seen it) we sat on the couch talking about the movie.

"Well, Hermione, I have to go and get some sleep for tomorrow's practice. I'm sorry." Ron said, getting up.

"It's all right, I am getting kinda tired too. Here, I'll walk you to the door." I got up and walked him to the door.

"Goodnight Hermione." He said and came down slowly. I closed the gap and we had the most romantic kiss I have ever had in my life. Then we said goodbye and we left.

2 YEARS LATER

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said. Ron and I turned to each other and kissed another romantic kiss and walked down the aisle, hand in hand in the rice being thrown at us. It was the most romantic day of my life.

* * *

Now please review and tell me how this was! - KATE 


	4. HrD Elementary Dancing

Disclaimer- Don't own HP, or J.K. Rowling stuffs. Just the plot.

**A/N** Wow- nearly a year later, we are back with our little stories. We reread our stories and I was so embarrassed. My romance really needed work. Oh well, I'm back a year later- my work slightly better. I'm gonna edit my first one- because its really bad.

_**WARNING**- Dance terminology may be needed to understand bits and pieces.  
Here- For those at loss…_

_Posse- not the people you hang out with. Posse (pronounced Pos- say) is when you lift one foot to rest on the inside of your knee and the knee of the resting foot is pointed forward_

_Releve- (pronounced Reh- Lah- Vay) when you rise from being flat footed, to on the ball of the foot, or the point of the toes_

_Pirouette- turn of the body on the ball or point of the foot_

**The Fourth Story In the Serendipity Series- Hermione/ Draco**

Hermione slipped on her black cotton capris over her red fishnet leggings. She tugged on a red tank top and put on a black shrug to cover her shoulders. She grabbed her dance bag, tossing her shoes: jazz, tap, and sneakers, in. She grabbed her mary-janes, hopping on each foot as she put them on. Right as she got her second shoe on she was gone in a POP as she landed clumsily in an old store that was located in a bad spot for cars to pull in and out of. It would never sell.

She gathered her self as she walked out of the store, never noticed by the oblivious muggles. They never paid attention to notice anything. She jumped as she was met with water. She looked up to see pouring rain and she was standing in the middle of it. She smiled and took the long way to class, letting the rain drench her. She even did an occasional twirl, but stopped when she hit the fifth person. They walked off with a grumpy growl and a shake of their umbrella.

Hermione walked up to the dance studio, took out her key, opening the door. She walked in and tossed her hair. She closed the door, turning the lock. She took her wet hair in her hands and as she made her way to the inside the studio she twisted it into a wet bun. She stripped off the wet shrug that was sticking to her skin and left her other clothes to dry. She switched the fluorescent lights on and looked at her damp self in the mirror. She smirked and sat down against the wall.

She pulled off her mary-janes and tugged on her dance sneakers. She laced the shoes on and reached into her bag for her CD's. She grabbed the CD she wanted and hopped up. She spun her way to the stereo, switching from the ball of her toe to the point of her toes. She popped the CD in and pulsing music surrounded her and she slid down into a split to warm up.

The teacher clapped her hands to keep the class in beat as then all balanced on the ball of their toes, stepped, posse, switch, step, and posse. They separated into three groups and all three groups pirouetted. The music was cut and the girls stopped. Hermione placed her other foot on the ground and turned to face the instructor.

"All right, girls. Remember, the recital is in a month. And for those in the hip-hop class, I'll see you in an hour. Great job, see you here on Thursday."

Hermione moved to change her shoes, but the teacher called her. Hermione jogged up to her.

"Hermione, did you come to practice again this morning?"

"Yes, I did."

The instructor nodded. Hermione almost thought she was in trouble. But she smiled in relief when she instructor smiled and handed her the CD.

"Then this must be yours."

"Thank you." She mumbled. And she moved to turn but the instructor had more to say.

"Oh, Hermione? I know it's late in the year, but could you do me a favor?"

Hermione turned back around. "Yeah, anything."

"Could you come in the mornings every Saturday, Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday?"

"I do anyway. But why do you ask? Am I not performing well?" Hermione bit her lip.

"Oh, no, Hermione. You're doing excellent. We just have a new student. He's outstanding, although you would never know it by looking at him. But anyway, I want you two to do a solo for the recital. You two and your talents would steal the show. If it works out I want you to perform for the competition in May."

"Of course. You want to meet here on Tuesday? At what time? I come in at six." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I'll be here at seven, as will he. You have a key so feel welcome to come whenever you want."

Hermione nodded. "I'll be there. See you in an hour." Hermione walked away, carrying her bad and going out to eat breakfast before her hip-hop class.

Hermione spent her time between Saturday and Tuesday slowly, working and reading. She currently worked at the library and wasn't in any hurry to find a real job.

She woke up early on Tuesday, dressed in gray cotton capris over purple fishnets (Hermione is a fan of fishnets and other funky clothing like that). She put on a black tank top and strapped on her purple Converses (A/N LIKE MINE!). She twisted her hair into a bun and went into the kitchen, grabbing a muggle book as she maneuvered around the kitchen, making her self some toast and a pot of coffee.

She finished her breakfast and headed down the studio in anticipation. She couldn't wait to meet her new dance partner. This would be her fourth duet and she loved all of them. She apparated in the shop and arrived at the studio at around six thirty, not wanting to wait around forever and not having time to practice any of her own choreographed dances. She just arrived early to stretch and do a few numbers by herself.

She changed from her purple converses to her black jazz shoes that fit to her foot like a glove. She put on some music and began to stretch. She was down in a center split reaching over her right knee when she didn't hear someone come in.

She rolled over to the middle where she reached over to bend on her elbows.

"Are you going to keep me waiting, or are you going to get up off your lazy ass and dance?" She jumped at the sudden voice. She spun around, bringing her legs under her.

"Excuse me? Who do you th-" her voice got stuck in her throat at the sight in front of her. The man was tall, probably of six feet, wearing loose black pants that rustled when he moved and a tight green T-shirt. His hair was a distinct white-blonde and his eyes could be color coded as they're own. The gray was so shockingly distinct that it hit her with powerful déjà vu.

Hermione's breath was caught in her throat. The first words that came to her mind were vocalized.

"No, no, no, no."

His handsome features twisted into a scowl. "Excuse me? No? No one tells me no."

Hermione got up, gracefully standing up on her feet. He squinted then his eyes widened slightly. "Granger? No freaking way."

"You're here for maintenance, or props or costumes or _something_. Not here to _dance_."

"And you can't possibly be able to actually dance."

"Excuse me, I've been dancing since I was fourteen." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Doesn't make you any good." He said, scoffing.

"If I weren't any good would I be here?" She said matter-of-factly.

"The teacher could be delusional."

"Yeah, for thinking_you_ could dance."

"Have you ever seen me dance?" It was his turn to speak matter-of-factly. Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Thought so." He said.

"Yo-"

The teacher walked in. "Oh, good! You've met! Draco, you're early."

Hermione laughed. "Can't believe he got up." She muttered. He glared at her. She rolled her eyes. The instructor set her stuff down and walked up to them.

"Okay, lets get started." She said cheerfully, clasping her hands together. "Draco, in the beginning, you're holding Hermione in a dip."

"What?" They said in unison. "We actually have to touch each other?" Draco choked out. Hermione whipped around to look him the face. "You are so childish." She said placing a hand on her hip. He did a mirror image.

"Speak for yourself, Granger." He said sticking his nose in the air. Hermione rolled her eyes again. And turned to the instructor who had her eyebrows raised.

"Can't we arrange it so we are not in a dip?" Hermione asked politely.

"Oh please, Granger. Now we're afraid of cooties?"

_"What?_ You're the on-"

"Come on, Granger, you were thinking the same thing."

"I bet you couldn't even hold me."

"Only because you're fat as a pig."

Hermione, infuriated, placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hand and wrapped it around her waist. She leaned backwards, wrapping her hand around his neck, nearly squeezing it. His other hand went up to his neck and grabbed her hand and held it properly for a dip. She smirked in satisfaction.

The teacher clapped in approval. "Very good. Now we'r-" Hermione let out a shriek as she tumbled to the floor. Draco straightened himself. He smirked. Hermione glared. The class continued in suite.

Hermione packed her stuff and put on her converses. On the way out she ran into Draco.

"Could you be any more childish?" She asked. She stopped in front of him.

"Sure." He said and walked off.

Hermione growled and head home.

"Ginny, he's ridiculous! And childish, and very elementary! He's driving me _crazy_!"

"Hermione, its only been one hour with him. He can-"

"But he _is_. You remember him!"

"Okay. What did he do?" Ginny said, seeming more interested in her tea than Hermione's story.

Hermione took a deep breath, stared intensely, then whispered. "HE DROPPED ME." Ginny stared at Hermione, cocked her head to the side and gave her a blank stare. Then she burst out laughing.

"He" laugh "Did" giggle "_WHAT_?" Hysterics….

Hermione, who had taken a sip of her tea, smacked the cup on the porcelain plate. "You think its funny?"

Ginny was holding her side. "Owie.. Owie.. my stomach hurts." Her face was red from laughing at the mental image.

"I can't believe you. You think this is hysterical." Hermione said in disbelief.

"Oh my Hermione. Its bloody incredible. Draco Malfoy drops in after seven years, then drops _you_. Its masterful."

Hermione held her head in her hands. "Ginny, go away."

Ginny giggled some more. "Okay, I have a meeting in ten anyway." And she popped out of Hermione's tiny dining room.

"Are you daft, Malfoy? Its your right leg, not your left." She growled, before sliding out of his arms. Hermione cut the music.

"Jesus, you really are a bitch aren't you?" He said running a hand trough his hair.

"If you could actually dance, I wouldn't have to be." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Draco stared her in the eye.

"One mistake." He said simply. Hermione scoffed.

"I thought Malfoys didn't make mistakes."

"Does everything have to be perfect, goody-two-shoes?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. She turned the music back on, pushing herself into the dip. Draco grunted in annoyance, but they stopped arguing, much to the instructor's liking. This time Draco got the leg right, but Hermione didn't, stepping on his foot. Draco stepped back, laughing.

"HA! See! You… you… HA! You made a _mistake_!" He said, eyes wide and amused. Hermione whipped around.

"You are _insufferable_!" she yelled.

"I'M insufferable? You're the one who scolded me in the first place."

"But I didn't _laugh_!" she barked back.

"What? You called me _daft_!" He said, aghast.

"At least I didn't... oh……" She turned, grabbed her bag and stormed off, the door slamming behind her. Draco turned to the instructor. She smiled. 'Well, that went well." Her smile faded and she returned to other work with a skeptical look on her face.

Hermione walked into the library, still clad in her dance clothing. She sat herself behind an empty desk and picked up books someone set on her desk. She scanned them into the computer, checking them in. People with books to check out came up to her and she did that business, typing into the computer and ordering books on the recommended list and doing random things needed to be done in a library.

Her anger died down in her busyness. But the agitation stayed with her. She was short and impatient with her customers and snapped every now and again at her fellow employees.

A customer walked up to her desk and handed her a pile of books. Se didn't even look at them. She scanned book after book. Then she caught the name of the titles. _Learing To Dance, Dance Cooperation, Jazz, Tap and Hip- Hop Dynamic DanceDuos, How To Work With Your Dance Partner_. Hermione looked up to see a tall, blonde man leaning on her desk. His glare was petrifying,

"Listen Granger. The recital is less than a week away. If you would TRY to work this out, then we could get out a decent performance. But, if you choose to be incapable of working with an ass like me, then why do we try?"

Hermione started to laugh. "Draco Malfoy is trying to make-up, with _me_. This certainly is the apocalypse."

"Bloody hell, Granger. Listen, you filthy little mudblood. Get it through your head, I am not going let you ruin this performance. You better get it right, listen to me, and not be the bitch that you are for one week, Then we'd be fine Got it?"

Hermione's face was hard as stone as she stood up, books in hand. She snatched the receipt from the printer and shoved it and the books at him.

"Your books are due May 14th." She growled and walked into the office. Draco stared dumbfounded, book in hand. He didn't know why, but he walked out of the library, books in hand.

Hermione didn't attend class with Draco or her normal classes. She stayed at home, writing nonsense and reading nonsense. She was bitter and cynical and hard to hang around. Harry and Ron, with their wives, Ginny and Cho (no incest) stopped by to say hi, but left within five minutes, not agreeable with her mood.

She never got up from the couch, but instead levitated things to herself. She was bored as hell, but just as stubborn.

Then it came time for the recital. Hermione was nervous and dreading everything at the same time. She got her four costumes, one for her tap routine, one for her jazz routine, one for hip-hop, and a little red number for her duet.

She had to go to the rehearsal the night before, but Draco never showed up, so they skipped the rehearsal of the duet.

Hermione was dressed for her first dance; they were up first. It was a black glittery pantsuit with the back open and the middle of the front cut out and straps down the sides. She hated the glitter, but it made more dramatic for the audience. She threw tank top over the outfit and walked around in the polyester/ spandex pants.

The auditorium was nice, part of an university. She loved it there, with the marble floors and spiral staircases, it made her feel important to be performing there. She walked around in her converses before the house opened. When it came around to 7:00, she went into the dressing rooms to switch shoes and get backstage. She made her way to the back but stopped when she saw the tall blonde. He turned her way, as if he felt her stare. She blushed and dodged into the room.

She looked into the mirror and scolded herself for blushing. She yanked off her tank top and pulled off her converses, sliding on her tap shoes. She sighed and floated into the chaotic mass of dancers.

Hermione only saw Draco once the entire night before the duet. He was in her hip-hop class, which performed tenth out of thirty-two. He was directly behind her and when they made a transition from front to back or vise versa, they brushed hands. Hermione pretended she didn't notice, but when the front row did a pirouette, she saw him pick her as a focus point.

Hermione was tense the whole night, which she hated because it jinxed her performances. But she dressed into her dress, feeling incredibly sexy. She put on her jazz shoes, her hip-hop sneakers not being a part of the costume. She did her hair differently, twisting it up into a sturdy French twist. The thirty-first number went on and Hermione got on her side of the curtain. She knew Draco was on the other side, just making out the shape of her figure in the shadows. Hermione was doing the same with him.

Hermione felt nervousness hit her as the tap ground ended and the lights were cut. The announcer introduced the couple as they moved to the center stage, the lights still cut. He stood mid stage and she looked up at him, they shared a moment, but hurried into position when the announcer cut off. He held her in the dip and she felt his gaze, even in the dark. The lights cut on and he looked at her, in her tight red silk dress.

The dress was knee length and fluttered out into a full circle when she spun, and had one split up the side. There was a bead embroidery, but wasn't low cut, much to Hermione's relief. But she felt Draco's stare and almost began to worry that he wouldn't hear the music. But he spun her out of the dip perfectly.

The dance crashed, the first five steps were perfect, but then Hermione began to panic, his touch burning there, and here and everywhere. She couldn't understand. And when it came to the infamous leg switch, Hermione missed it, causing him to trip.

The song ended with both of them exiting out of the same curtain. Once they were out of view, Hermione jerked from Draco's grasp and off to the backstage exit. Draco stormed after her.

"What was with you tonight, Granger?" He asked after her turned back. She spun around, tears gathered in her eyes.

"Back off, Malfoy." She nearly screamed. Draco walked closer. She turned around to leave but her reached out and grabbed her arm. She turned and shrugged away.

"Don't_touch_ me." She hissed. He let go.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Bloody hell… You're _apologizing_?" She said, swiping a tear away from her cheek.

"Uh….yeah. I didn't mean to sound critical. I jus-"

"You're confusing me. Did you have a mind swap or something? Since when are you so sincere?"

"Look Granger, I was just checking to see if you were all right. I wanted know what was up." He asked, leaning against the wall. Hermione tried not to blush but she looked away. She heard the rustle of his pants as he moved closer. She saw his shadow over her and she looked up to see what he was doing. But her movement was greeted with a touch of lips.

Hermione's eyes widened as he leaned in closer, placing his hands on her hips. His eyes were closed as she thought to push him away. But her heart told her mind to shut up. She leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling something close up, that she never knew was empty. She closed her eyes and melted. She felt Draco pull away and she slowly opened her eyes. Reality slipped in when she met his cool gray eyes. Alarmed, she pulled back and dodged into the women's dressing room.

"Hermione?" Draco called. Hermione grabbed her bag and pushed passed him. She ran down the hallway, very well aware of Draco chasing her. She dodged up the stares, tears blurring her vision. She made it into the lobby, which was swarming with people who were talking and appraising the dancers and for their accomplishments. Hermione drove her self into the chaos, hoping she could lose Draco. She dodged into the public bathroom and into the nearest stall, apparating into her apartment.

Hermione hadn't returned to dance class in two weeks, claiming she was sick. The competition was in five days and she had already told the dance instructor through the phone that she would be there. But Hermione wasn't sure herself if she would have the guts to make it.

It was late one night in May, Hermione took the late shift. She had no idea why this library was open twenty-four hours. It was the only library she had ever heard of that was open twenty-four hours, but she worked the late shift on Tuesday nights, slept Wednesday and worked the late shift Wednesday night. She read random books each night, finishing about three each night. She always got college students that came late at night to study, especially in May, when the universities were giving exams.

Hermione was halfway through a John Grisham book, when someone approached her desk. She set her book down and looked up at the person in front of her. She took a deep sharp breath at the sight of cool gray eyes and a normally tone cold face, written with sincere worry all over it.

"My books are due today." He said. Hermione almost laughed. A smile played at her mouth.

"Those books are due the fourteenth, you're a day early." Hermione pointed out. Draco shook his head then nodded toward the clock. Hermione turned around. The clock read 12:04.

"Oh." She said. "Then I'll take those." She said, reaching to take the books from him. He grabbed her wrist. "Hermione." He said. Hermione looked up at him, questioningly.

"I… I want to apologize. For what I said last time we were here, and for criticizing you for you performance a couple of weeks ago, and for kissing you when it was completely off guard."

Hermione smiled and looked down shyly. "Thank you for being so sincere."

"Oh yea, and for being such an ass. I guess its just part of my childhood, seeing you again." He said, a tint added to his pale cheeks. Hermione laughed, not quite sure what to say, but she looked into his eyes and that seemed to be enough. He smirked. And then looked at the radio she was playing. A song with a good beat came on and he looked at her.

"Miss Granger, may I have this dance?" He asked. Hermione laughed.

"How could I say no?" Hermione smiled and took his hand. He led her around her desk and into the lobby of the library, but not before turning the music up.

"Shh! It's the library." She whispered, giggling. He smiled, then he pulled her into the dip and they repeated their routine. They ran out of music, but kept on dancing anyway. A slow song came on and when they finished he pulled her into a slow step.

She rested her head against his shoulder, praying she wasn't being too forward. They stood like that for a while until she lifted her head and looked at him. He stared at her in a way that made her feel gorgeous.

"Can I kiss you Hermione?" he asked. Hermione was a little taken aback, but after a moment she smiled and leaned forward, letting him kiss her. The kiss was slow and gentle, and she pulled back first.

"Next time, don't ask." She said. He smirked and leaned in for another kiss.

**EPILOUGE**- Hermione and Draco won first place in the Competition in overall and in duets. They both got the leg switch.

**A/N I know the Epilouge could've been incorporated into the story, but I'm lazy. I hope you liked it. I'm off to edit my first story, Honeysuckle.**

**Allie**


	5. HrH SSR

A/N: this is a spoof of a HarryHermione relationship. It is made to make you laugh so don't criticize me!

HarryHermione: SSR (snog snog revolution)

"Um... Hermione? I need help studying! Will you help me?" Harry said while they were in the common room one morning. She nodded. "Sure Harry, meet you in the RoR! (room of requirement)"

She went upstairs to grab her stuff and met Harry in the RoR where there was a couch and a fireplace in front of it. "Kind of romantic, eh Harry?" she asked as she sat down on a leather couch with Harry. "Okay, what did you want to study?"

"You, honey. I want to know everything about you. What is your favorite ice cream? Color? Car?" he asked. Hermione looked shocked.

"Harry? Im being serious. Are you alright?" she asked. Harry nodded and hugged her with no alert. She started to protest but was cut off with a kiss. Hermione gave in since he was such a good kisser.

"Oh Harry…" she said, pulling back to get air. He pulled back but was given little time to breathe when Hermione pulled him back in.

(don't worry guys this is still T no… very deep stuff!)

The kiss heated up and Hermione hand her hands in his hair. He was running his hands up and down her back, giving her shivers and goosebumps. They pulled back for air. "Hermione, there is something I have to tell you. I've loved you since the first day you popped your head in that door saying 'Have you seen a toad? Neville lost his.'" Hermione smiled with tears.

"I don't love you like a fan would. But I love you as a girlfriend would. I knew for the first time that I loved you. You were so cute, sitting there in your robes, talking to Ron. When we talked later on, I loved being around your normal self. Not the Famous Harry Potter who is so withdrawn and doesn't like anyone."

They both started to kiss again. Hermione had worked off Harry's shirt and was squeezing his muscles and tickling his chest with her delicate touch. Harry was unbuttoning her shirt and she slipped it off. They laid next to each other, every so often breaking for air.

"So what are we?" Hermione asked. "B/f g/f?" Harry shrugged. "Do you want to be?" Hermione nodded. They got back to heated kissing.

So how was it? Funny? PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
